


Prompt Rescue

by Liritar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: A captive is rescued. The rescuer is thanked profusely.





	Prompt Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Homestuck Writers' Discord Group Dialogue Only Challenge.
> 
> I didn't mean for smut to happen. It's Equius's fault. It really is.

"You can’t keep me here, you know. Do you have any idea who I am? Ugh, this place is disgustin'. Do none of you peasants ever clean? I’m going to have to have my clothes laundered just from touchin' the walls. Humph. Is anyone out there listenin' to me? I won’t stand for this! Ow! Now my foot hurts. See if I kick your stupid door again. Let me out! This is gettin' intolerable. How long have I been in here for? Nights. Oh. Stupid watch says it’s been thirty minutes. That can’t be right. Did you do somethin' to my watch? This is so boring. How did you even get through my defenses? Ow! Now my other foot hurts. I’m not sittin' on this repulsive bench, no matter how sore my feet are. You can’t make me. Wait, what’s that noise? Eeeek!”

“Did you really think I would not find you? Really, one could hear you outside.”

“You nearly hit me with the door, you big oaf. It took you long enough.”

“I’m sorry, darling.”

“Well, come here. This floor is filthy and I refuse to even walk on it.”

“This has nothing to do with you wanting me to carry you.”

“How did you even learn cheek, blueblood? Do as I say.”

“Yes, darling. I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

“Did they hurt you?”

“I hurt my feet kickin' the door.”

“...”

“Equius. Aren’t you going to say anythin'? My feet hurt.”

“No.”

“Sigh. I could so easily hate you. You’re very lucky, you know. Not everyone deserves the flushed affections of royal blood.”

“I know.”

“Mm. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Eridan. Please stop kissing me. I’m attempting to walk.”

“You’re more than capable of walkin' while I kiss you. Be quiet and get us out of here. And enjoy the kisses I deign to give you.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Stop it, Equius. This is ridiculous. And you love my kisses.”

“I do. But there is a time and a place, seadweller.”

“When I say so.”

“No. When we get to my ship.”

“Humph. Fine. Walk faster.”

“Yes.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you could run this fast.”

“Hold on tighter, darling. We’re almost there.”

“Good.”

“Eridan. You have to let go of me so that I may open the door.”

“No. You’re resourceful, figure somethin' out.”

“You are infuriating. Fine, just let me shift you so I have a hand free. Is that allowable, your highness?”

“Don’t give me your cheek, Zahhak. Open the fuckin' door.”

“Oh, gosh. Continue to be so forceful. Please.”

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Carry me inside the ship and I’ll give you all the orders you want, stud.”

“Oh, gosh. Eridan.”

“Set me down on the platform and take off your clothing. Now.”

"Oh, fudgesicles. Eridan. Yes."

"You can strip faster than that, Zahhak. Rip it if you have to."

"Yes, oh yes."

"That's it. Good. Now come here."

"Eridan, please..."

"We're gettin' there, love. Take my clothes off. Carefully. Tear anythin' and I'll have to punish you, yeah?"

"Ohhhhh."

"That's it. Good boy. Kiss me. Mmf. Yeah, like that. Again. And touch me."

"Where?"

"Fuckin' everywhere, Eq. Come on. Show me how much you love me."

"Oh, Eridan. I love you more than I thought I could love."

"Eq, oh cod, yes. Equius Zahhak, I order you to fuck me."

"Oh, gosh. Such lewd language..."

"And I got so much fuckin' more where that came from, babe. Fuck me, you gorgeous hunk of muscle."

"Eridan, Eridan, gosh, I love you so much..."

"Ohh. I know, Eq. I know. Keep doing that, fuck. So good."

"Ohhh, Eridan..."

"Touch my horns, Eq. Stroke my fins. Worship me!"

"Oh, gosh, Eridan!"

"Yes, just like that, oh, oh, yes! Eq, pail, quick!"

"I don't... keep a pail... in my ship. What kind of... deviant do you think... I am?"

"Dammit, Eq... Ohhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Humph. Hope you know I'm not cleanin' this mess up."

"Of course not. I wouldn't ask you to sink to such depravity."

"Eq."

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna get off on cleanin' up our slurry?"

"Of... of course not. That would be... absolutely deplorable behoovior."

"Uh huh. What if I order you to clean it up?"

"Oh gosh."

"With your tongue."

"Hrrrng."

"Thought so. Oh, look at that, now you have even more mess to clean up. Really, how are you gonna get anythin' done like this?"

"I. I'm so sorry, Eridan."

"I'll forgive you. This time but only because you're so gorgeous like this."


End file.
